Breaking Limits
by XSilhouette18X
Summary: There is only so much one person can take. Even the world's hero has his limits...


Hello people who have taken an interest in this one shot story! I hope you enjoy this as it is my first ever, plus I have never done a diary centered story before. There is a part that is not to do with the diary, rather more like it is the event happening itself without the character telling you readers what is going on in their own way. I do hope I kept the characters I have used in character, and I would like to see if I have done a good job.

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, or any characters associated in this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respective owners, the story alone is mine to call.

* * *

This journal belongs to Miles Prower.

March 22nd

I have decided to put to good use the present that my best friend Sonic the hedgehog got me for my fourteenth birthday. I will use this journal to either note down my everyday life, or maybe I will use it for noting some ideas down for a new invention. I will be keeping this with me at all times just in case something important to me pops into my mind. Who knows what will happen to this little book in the distant future? It may end up being a famous artefact or even save the world! Or it could also just gather dust and become a simple book of an old fox's life, but you never know what the future holds.

March 23rd

I have been in my workshop for the majority of the day, tinkering and modifying my plane and drafting up some prints for some new inventions I can make in no time in case Dr Eggman decides to resurface once again. I have had Sonic over for the past two days now. He seems to have something on his mind as he never stays in the same place for long. But who am I to complain? My big bro' is here staying with me for a while and it's also good company compared to machines being all you can talk to. I think the longest he was out for today was maybe just a couple of hours, then he came straight back in.

We had dinner a little later than usual, mainly because I got a little bit too engrossed in my work and also because Sonic can't cook very well. Last time I left him on his own to make chilli dogs, I was left with no microwave. Yes he tried to use a microwave to cook chilli dogs. Anyway, as I handed him his plate of grilled salmon and roast potatoes and sat down to watch a bit of T.V, I heard Sonic softly mumble a word of thanks to me in a…sad way? I had given him a look of recognition that I had heard him and he grinned at me. I smiled back and turned to start my meal but stopped for a moment to think. Something was off with the scene that just took place in general. Sonic normally gets really fidgety and excited that food is on its way to him and starts drooling like he's never been fed. And that 'grin', if you can even call it that. It looked quite strained and false.

I just thought he was having some downtime due to the stresses of being the world's hero or something, so I just left it. Shortly after dinner we both decided to go and get some rest. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow and Sonic said earlier that he needs to go and see his mother Queen Aleena about something.

March 24th

Well today I got a load of work done. I finished my work on the Tornado, installed an instant ring launcher inside a personal modification for Sonics light speed shoes and even managed to clean up after me when I was done. I headed into the living room to put my feet up for a bit and maybe watch a movie or something. As I sat in my favourite chair I noticed Sonic sitting across from me, staring at the T.V. I said hey to him, to which he replied with a slight twitch of his hand and no other movement afterwards. I faced the television to find it was still switched off and turned to Sonic again to see him still gazing at it.

Now don't get me wrong, Sonic is my best friend and big brother, but when I looked into his eyes at that moment all I saw was a deep unfathomable fear that made my fur bristle and my tails puff up a bit. I asked him if he was alright and what he wanted for dinner tonight. It snapped him out of his shall I call it a daze? And then the 'normal' Sonic grin was back, forced just like before. He raised his thumbs at me and tried to assure me that he was fine, but that he wasn't very hungry and left the room for an early night. This behaviour is so unusual for him, and I am beginning to worry.

March 28th

I woke up to the sound of a strangled scream echoing through the whole house. I jolted out of my bed and ran towards the scream, of which was coming from Sonics current bedroom. I burst through the door and stopped immediately due to seeing him sitting upright in his bed. No wounds or any form of danger, just cold sweat all over him and his covers coiled round his soaking body. I took a step forward and could swear I felt a darkness surrounding him, but it seemed to vanish the closer I got to Sonic. I neared him slowly and quietly so I didn't scare him. It looked like he was still partially in his dream regardless of his huge glassy eyes being open. I placed a shaky hand onto his shoulder, only to feel how freezing cold his body was. The next thing an equally cold hand touched mine, making me look at Sonics face. His ears were flat against his head and his eyes were filled with absolute terror. This scared me, and a lot more that when he showed it during the day when he thought I wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes fixed on mine and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes filled with tears and they began pouring out, not stopping anytime soon. I felt my heart stop at seeing my idol and friend so helpless and afraid. Nobody has ever seen Sonic upset or cry, some even claimed he was too much of a happy person to be able to. With this now happening before me, I knew that something was seriously wrong.

March 30th

Since the other night that Sonic had his 'nightmare' he has withdrawn into himself and hasn't spoken a word since. I think he may be embarrassed at himself. I asked if he heard anything through the grapevine of anything suspicious in the Eggman department. He merely shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down in sadness. I know there is something wrong, but I know for a fact it is not a physical thing upsetting him so much. Maybe he has been plagued with nightmares of him failing the world over and over? Maybe it's his friends turning on him? I honestly do not know.

He didn't eat his dinner again tonight, even though I made his favourite chilli dogs just the way he likes them. I left the room saying I would be right back, hoping he thought I was just going to the bathroom. He continued to stare at the floor with his now dull eyes as I stepped out the room. I dashed up the stairs and loudly walked to the bathroom door and opening and closing the door as if I had walked in, then lightened myself up and padded through to Sonics bedroom. I have since placed tiny cameras in the room. One on the ceiling lampshade, and another on a bedside lamp. One for a whole body view and one for a more close up view on his face. These tiny cameras will constantly be recording, even during the day. I will find out what is going on here. I will find out when his dreams start and how long it takes before he begins getting restless. I'm currently developing prints on something that could help me out with this problem, but haven't had time to actually make it yet. It is my turn to help Sonic out of this mess.

April 4th

I have been recording everything that has been happening inside Sonics bedroom while he is sleeping and while he is just in the room. He has only woken up screaming once more. All the other times he has just tossed and turned in his sleep, the occasional pained groan escaping him. On the closer camera I have been keeping an eye on his face. Most of the time his expression is pained, his brows furrowed in apparent anger and pain. The night that he woke up, I swear that his body flashed yellow for just a split second before returning to normal and him jolting upwards and screaming. I'll keep the cameras zoomed in on him specifically to make sure I get every little detail so I can get closer to working this out.

Sonic hasn't eaten in twelve days now counting tonight, even when I took some takeout up to his room for him. It's starting to show and I'm getting worried about this as well. I think I'm going to give Knuckles a call or something to see if he can stay with us for a bit. I am getting more and more worried by the minute and there's a possibility I may have a nervous breakdown handling all of this on my own. It won't only help me, but it will be good company for Sonic as well.

April 5th

I couldn't convince Knuckles to come away from Angel Island. He said the Master Emerald told him of a great horrible darkness that is going to befall the planet, and he was not taking any chances. I didn't even want to think what would happen if I contacted Amy and she came over, so I left her blissfully unaware. The only ones I managed to get a hold of that I deemed suitable for helping out were Shadow and Sonics real brother, Manic. I asked them both to come over as it was important. I'll be waiting until then.

The minute I answered the door to find Shadow on the other side, he warned me that I would be in trouble if I was wasting his time in a dangerously calm voice that sent chills down my spine. In order to assure him of what I told him over the phone was true, I simply stated that I would rather wait until Manic was also here so I could go over everything with them at the same time. Shadow did his usual 'hmph' and crossed my line of sight to go and wait in the living room.

Not long after Manic arrived I showed then both all of the videos I had so far of Sonic sleeping. I also told them of his behaviour in general and that he hasn't been eating. We all agreed to wait until tonight to see if anything will happen. I hope not.

April 6th

It is currently just after quarter past four in the morning and Manic now has a broken wrist. He decided to sneak into Sonics room to get a first account of what's happening to his little brother. We got it all on camera. I can't believe what I saw. Even Shadow doesn't know what to say.

From what the cameras caught, Sonic had previously been trying to put something silvery in his mouth and then bring it out again. This happened a few times in about a minute. At this point I had to do a double take. Sonic, well he kind of wasn't Sonic. At least not the one we all know. From what I can gather, he was a perfect description of what he told me was Darkspine Sonic. His eyes were pure white, no pupils or irises, and were also glowing. His fur went almost black and two white stripes went down his top spike. There was one thing he didn't say that was part of this form. His spikes were supposed to still be like his spikes were normally, not like he was when he was Super Sonic. Also, he said his hands ended up gloveless, but not clawed.

But how? The form he was taking was only obtainable through using the magical power of the seven rings from that book he was sucked into.

We showed Sonic everything we got on tape from last night. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. Manic went to place his good hand on his brother's shoulder as a way of saying he forgives him, only to have Sonic jump up, eyes like a deer in headlights and run to his room and lock the door. Since then he's refusing to come out in fear of hurting us. He keeps shouting at us every time even one of us go near his door. I have decided to get this device made first and that will let us get inside Sonics head and see what exactly is messing him up and allowing him to transform into a form that requires so much extra power from powerful items out of the blue. Maybe looking into Sonics head will uncover his alleged nightmares and the reason behind them as well. I'll start it tonight.

April 9th

Sonic hasn't come out of his room since hurting Manic, except to go to the bathroom, and that's very rarely. He looks so ill and horridly thin. His spikes are dull and limp, and you can clearly see his ribcage and spine sticking out from his skin. I am so glad that this mystery can be solved soon and everything can hopefully go back to normal. I finished off my 'Dream Reader' and will be testing it out on Sonic tonight. I just need to get the 'Dream Chip' on his head to transfer his dreams to my receiver somehow.

Manic volunteered to go and ask Sonic if he could talk to him 'bro to bro' as he called it. After a short while, as we heard soft voices upstairs, an abrupt beep sounded from my screen. The chip was securely in place.

Well Manic tried his absolute best to try and bring Sonic out of the room, but he has bottled himself up so much I am afraid we may be losing him more and more with every waking second.

It is currently just after half past ten in the evening and it seems that Sonic has just settled in his bed for an early night. With him doing so made my small screen activate. The reader was working well so far. The screen began showing us just what it was exactly that was making Sonic act up all of a sudden. I did another double take when I saw what we all did.

We were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a rather large square room with no windows. It was filled with cages from the ceiling to the floor all against one huge wall. All of them were either rusted beyond repair or completely obliterated, as if someone had destroyed them deliberately. The view began moving, indicating to us that we were in fact looking through Sonics eyes. As we were gazing around this dark and gloomy place, Shadow pointed to some movement inside one of the cages. I saw a faint glow as I began to zoom in, only to find the one and only Super Sonic in all of his glory. He looked so angry though, and not the good kind of angry. It was as if he was angry at Sonic himself and wanted to do something to him to make him see he was angry. It unnerved me. We continued down, spotting a few bits and pieces of what were once cages and stopped. The screen shut off suddenly and a loud scream came from upstairs almost as soon as the screen went black. I will update on everything when we calm him down again.

* * *

Tails put the journal down on the coffee table and looked to the two hedgehogs sitting across from him. With a nod all three stood and made their way to the blue hedgehog's bedroom once again. They were about to walk in, get him to calm down and go back to sleep, when Shadow held his arm out to halt them. He put his ear to the door slowly. Manic and Tails followed suit not long after.

"I wanna go outside and stretch my legs."

"No! You can't, we must stay here until we are needed."

"Are you kidding me?! I got places to be and people to kill! Nobody can stop me when I want something!"

"I agree with Fleetway, I need to kill something now that I have my own mind about things."

"Argh! I feel like I'm going crazy here, Super! Come on! We need to get stuff done!"

"I said NO!"

The three continued to listen as other voices sounded from inside the room. It was as if there were at least half a dozen people in that room instead of just one lone hedgehog.

Tails looked to Shadow to see his eyes narrowed in thought, then to Manic who didn't know what exactly was going on and a slight wave of fear washed over him due to this. The two hedgehogs looked to the fox before straightening up and opening the door to see Sonic with his back turned to them, hunched over and whimpering softly. Manic took a hesitant step forward.

"STOP!"

Multiple voices sounded from the hedgehog before them. Manic fell back again, realising his actions were not good ones. As he did so Sonic stood up straight, his knees cracking with the change in weight distribution, and turned to face the three with his hands shaking and his eyes shut firmly. His whole body began shaking uncontrollably. Regardless of the obvious physical turmoil his body was going through, Sonic spoke with the calmest voice imaginable.

"Guys…I want you…to run. Run away as fast… and as far as you can…and don't look back. I can't keep them back… for much… longer…"

Manic stood forward again, feeling more determined than ever to get his younger brother to see reason. "Sonic, we're not leavin' ya bro'! We can help ya through this…"

Sonic visibly twitched at the green hedgehog's words and flashed a bright yellow for a split second before returning to his normal cerulean colouring.

"You don't _**UNDERSTAND!"**_

The last word came out as an almost inhumane growl. "You need to leave, now…"

Sonic slowly began opening his eyes to reveal the changes that were happening to him involuntarily. One eye was turning into a thing red swirl taking over the entire sclera, while the other had the pupil and iris fading away leaving only pure white. Once the two changed, they began glowing ominously bright.

Tails' ears fell flat against his head as he remembered events from the past of The being that possessed the swirled demonic eyes. Manic gasped aloud at seeing Sonics hands transforming into horrible animalistic claws and tearing through his gloves angrily. His body began to float effortlessly off the ground and metal spikes popped out from his shoes of which were now more pointed than before. Slowly pure white stripes began travelling all the way down each of his spikes that were also now a lot more wild and sharper than before. His spikes then shot up in the air and a huge wave of energy blasted out of him and sent the three in front of him flying backwards and taking half of the fox's home with them. When they landed outside, Sonic followed them slowly, his mind no longer his own to control. A huge demonic grin appeared on the hedgehogs face, showing his current audience his handiwork of sharpening some of his teeth to sharp points.

Instinct must have finally taken over as Shadow Tails and Manic turned and fled from the area as a huge rumble started from right where the remaining half of Tails' house was currently standing.

Tails took to the sky, holding Manic just like he would hold Sonic when flying somewhere. They both looked down to see Shadow below them keeping alongside them for safety. Only one thing crossed all of their minds as they neared civilisation.

They had to warn everyone.

* * *

Date Unknown

I found this diary in amongst the rubble of where Miles Tails Prower used to live, only a few months ago if I can recall correctly.

There is only a few of us left. Miles…he's gone…His heart was too big and couldn't stand to see people in danger from the being that was once his best friend. He saved so many people, but at the severe cost of having his own ripped to shreds in mere seconds. His body was left as a mangled mess, his tails torn out of him and strewn about like ribbons, only for _**him **_to bend over his mutilated corpse, his form mainly like Fleetway and devoured his innards like some kind of hungry beast. I saw it all happen from a distance and it made me physically sick. The rest of the 'Freedom Fighters' thought that by sticking together and fighting as one, they would eventually earn their 'freedom'. No. It just made them an easy target and it made it more fun for _**him**_.

Amy lost it completely as soon as she saw him. It may have been because it was a rare time when he looked most like his usual self. She…ran to him, clearly in denial about the situation at hand, only to be held at arm's length by the throat as he ripped the spine clean from her body, like pulling a sword from its holster. He watched her pained eyes and gave an almost orgasmic howl when he saw the life fade from them.

I have witnessed nearly all I know die right before my very eyes, whether they were killed or that they just couldn't stand it anymore. We can no longer tell night from day so we don't know when it is best to keep our scents masked due to the werehog senses mostly being out at night.

I have managed to keep Cream by my side after witnessing her mother get torn to shreds within seconds while trying to protect her. He went to go for her next, but I decided not to let Vanilla die in vain.

I genuinely don't know how much longer we can last. There is no food or water supplies left from where we last checked, and we have no doctor or medication to help out Sonia.

She went a bit on the crazy side when she saw her baby brother like this and got it into her head that she had to try and scold him in some way. Too bad it earned her a hole in the stomach from the same deranged baby brother. Sonia is one of the toughest women I have ever met, but even she knows that her time is almost up.

I warn anyone who reads this to get off of this planet as fast as you can. He s capable of anything both possible and impossible. The Chaos Emeralds and all the other powerful items he has used in the past has finally pushed him past breaking point, we have lost him forever. He is no longer the hero everyone knows him as. Everyone eventually reaches their limit, just like him, but he didn't stop…so please…go, before it's too late.

This is Shadow the Hedgehog, last entry, unknown date 2864, Planet Mobius.

* * *

_**Aww would you look at that, someone wrote a story! It all seems to be so tragic in here. Hero turns into a psycho, hahahaha! Well let me ask you one tiny little thing, dear reader…how would YOU feel if YOU were trapped inside one little insignificant body with so many others, only to find that only one of you can get out at a time? And even WORSE is that we have a short time limit! Yeah, that's right! I knew you would get it a bit better after an info session! I'm not stopping you from staying here; in fact bring everyone you know! It will be a blast! I'll get to kill you all as well and nobody can stop me!**_

* * *

The rest of the diary is filled with random gibberish as if many others have gotten their hands on it.

At the back is a photograph taken of Sonic described as he is in the most mixed up transformed state. Both eyes different, claws, spiked shoes, etc. The diary was found around five years later when Earth had lost contact with Mobius completely. The humans found a wasteland of a planet. The only survivors were a small cream rabbit, a black and red hedgehog that nearly killed three humans by even going near the rabbit, and lastly a cerulean blue hedgehog that was heavily malnourished and had several pointed teeth.


End file.
